


Trickster

by jaylm



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Gods, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Mentions of Superman, Minor Character Death, Power Play, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rules, Stabbing, Summons & Summoning Meta, Team Up, mentions of the avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylm/pseuds/jaylm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thor and Batman crossover</p><p>Takes place after the events of Thor 2. A simple teleportation becomes a much larger problem than Loki expected. Now, he finds himself free in a world he does not know, in a crime-sticken city with a man referred to as the Clown Prince of Crime. There could only be endless ways to cause chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This stems from a hypothetical conversation with my DC enthusiast friend. I have no expectations for pairings in this, but I won't be surprised if they do arise somewhere at anytime. So, even if it's not my original intent, I reserve the right to let the boys get a little freaky (After all, it's friggin Loki. It's what he does.)  
> Also, please bear with me on the Batman side and I do apologize if I get something completely wrong. I'm a little rusty on my DC knowledge, but this story's a great excuse to do my research on such things.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't claim to know what happens in the next Thor. I'm just a fan, like you. Keep that in mind.

For the life of him, Loki couldn't figure out what exactly went wrong. Malekith was defeated, the offending army shattered and he was free for the time being. But it wouldn't take long before the Aesir would grab him and put him back in that cell. With the books he read a thousand times and the engaging conversation of the dull-witted castle guards. To say he was bored in that cell would be a grave understatement. But he knew this was what the All-Father wanted. There he would remain until his brain rotted away and he was forced docile by just the fact he was craving some sort of stimulation. The fact he was even out now was something in which Odin lacked favor.

“Come now, Brother.” The baritone voice echoed only a few meters behind him. There was a cautious optimism in that voice. Loki had yet to run off, after all. Maybe there was a change in the younger brother. “It is time we return.”

“No.” He didn't want to go back. He hated his cage. He hated the dull-witted guards and the books he read a thousand times before. He hated the food they brought him that made him feel sluggish and useless. He hated the All-Father for such a sentence when torture and death would be much less insulting.

And he hated Thor for just standing watch and letting all of this happen.

He could feel the heat of the thunderer's glare on the back of his head. He approached carefully, now doubt with Mjölnir gripped tightly in his hand. “This is not a request.”

Loki turned and finally looked at Thor. The battle had taken its toll on everyone. And despite all of his strength and power, Thor was not left unwounded. “Now, are you to say after all of this, I do not deserve a few more moments of peace? Before you throw me back into my cage to be forgotten until you can use me once again?”

“You had your chance at freedom, Loki.” Sif hissed from her spot near Thor. Her sword was still unsheathed from the battle and covered in dark elf blood.

Loki stood straighten and smirked. “Ah, Sif... how does it feel to be second in my brother's heart? To be behind his pet on Midgard?”

“How dare you speak in such a disrespect.” Within a second, the goddess had her blade at Loki's throat. “I should slay you where you stand!”

“Why do you hesitate then?” They glared into each other's eyes. “I am at your mercy, the sword which has brought an end to so many still pauses when it is against my neck. Why is that, I wonder?” behind his back, a swirl of purple and black lit up his palm. “Is it because this is simply not your place? Or perhaps you cannot bring my life to an end due to a vast amount of sentimentality in your heart?”

Her glare stayed strong and the blade dug deeper.

“All our time together. Every battle in which you fought for me, and I you. The endless quests where you counted on my tongue to keep us from certain death. Yet here we stand now, with your sword to my neck, and a wound in your stomach caused by my magic.”

She didn't have time to respond. The hand whipped around and touched Sif's midsection. The blast made her shoot back and collapse the hole clear to anyone who was near.

“No!” Thor charged and threw Mjölnir.

Loki attempted a simple teleportation. One he'd done without fail countlessly. But something went wrong and he wasn't simply off to the side to laugh as his brother charged into air.

He was in the middle of a busy street where there was a high speed chase.

He turned at the sound of sirens just in time for the car to hit him. The impact was mildly painful and caused him to stumble, but the car itself caved in at the point of impact. He recognized that particular machine as one similar to the vehicle he blasted before the Soldier interrupted him.

He was back on Midgard.

Before anyone could get a good look at him, he slinked away. There was little doubt that as soon as he was spotted, they would call their Avengers to have him brought into custody. And he didn't know what happened, but he wasn't willing to fight when his ability to teleport could land him in a different realm when he only wanted to go a meter to the left.

The teleport, along with the damage left on Sif and the battle before that, was enough to leave him a bit exhausted for the time being. He would have to lay low until he was confident he could fight off the impending threat that is his brother's team of deranged mortals.

He walked briskly, glad for the night where he could so easily blend in. He walked through alleys and did what he could to avoid main roads. Surely one of them would see him if he stepped into the light. He listened for the telltale caw of one of Odin's ravens.

The sound never came. Only the sound of sirens, cries for help, and the squeaking of bats came to his ear. Strange...

He continued on, eventually walking in what seemed to be a park that appeared before him out of nowhere. He looked back to see the city was still there, clear as day. But as soon as he turned in the direction he was heading, all he found was vines and flowers. Any city he'd seen so far had a clear distinction between the urban areas and the natural. But here, they just fed into one another.

He continued, seeing little reason to turn back now.

The perfumed smell lingered in the air as it became warmer. He pushed branches from his face as he walked, only pausing when he felt his boot land on something that moved. The long body made him think of a snake.

When he looked down to confirm his suspicions, he found it was a thick vine moving across the ground. As far as he knew, there wasn't a plant on Midgard that could move with this much speed.

The air was thick and becoming hard to breathe.

He looked around to find there was no way out. He reached a dead end and his path back was blocked. The sweet scent only grew sweeter as he pressed into the vegetation blocking him in.

A thin layer of sap attached to his armor and began eating at it.

Loki didn't have time to react as the vines took the opportunity to wrap around his limbs. It was only when he tried to pull away that he realized how much strength he lost since he walked into this little trap. Those vines holding him would be out of the ground and broken if he were only a little stronger. Now, he just pulled but it gave the vines enough time to strap him down even more.

His vision swayed. He felt drunk. It didn't even bother him these plants were breaking through his clothing and nipping at his skin. He looked up as a red head in a strange, leafy leotard walked right through as if it were nothing. A hand rested on her hips, the other petting a vine affectionately as she cooed down at her captive seductively. “Oh, this is new blood. I was hoping for some of Gotham's finest to feed my babies.”

Loki just tilted his head at the woman, either too drugged or too confident in his strength to worry much about what she planned for him. Perhaps a mixture of both. He himself couldn't be sure. “What manner of creature are you?”

She stared at him for a moment and paused, eyes wide and boring into his. “I could ask you the same thing. No man has walked in here and stayed conscious, let alone have the ability to speak.” She touched his cheek and returned to her seductive smile. “Perhaps the polluted air is weakening my children.” But she knew one way to bring this man down.

Loki didn't have the means or the energy to struggle as she planted a kiss right on his lips. Well, he's done worse with all manners of being, after all. What was one little kiss from a rather striking Midgardian?

His brows furrowed when she pulled away as he tasted something. He licked his lips and thought about it for a moment. Then he was struck with realization and let out a laugh. “You try to poison me? My dear, do you have any idea with whom you are dealing?”

When the toxin didn't take it's effect, she pulled back and glared in frustration. “Please. Enlighten me.” Maybe then she would be able to take this man out.

He smirked, skin turning blue. Although he detested this form, he knew there was a reason plant life didn't survive long in Jotunheim. The vines died and froze against him. They were easy to pull apart at that point.

The damage to his wardrobe was already clear. The metal and leather hung from him and threatened to fall off completely. He didn't bother adjusting it, just allowing it all to fall from him, leaving him in nothing but a simple pair of pants and boots, both with their share of tears but lacking the damage to fall off. “I am Loki, God of Chaos and Lies. And I will not allow a simple minded woman and her flowers take me down.”

She backed up and looked in horror as the green vines froze over and died. What once was a beautiful forest turned into a broken street with thin trails of unhealthy branches and dead leaves. She covered her mouth, holding back a cry as this stranger smirked and walked past her.

He touched her on the shoulder. His hand was freezing. “You would do well to stay out of my way, lest you wish to meet the end like your 'children.'” He laughed and walked on, taking in a deep breath of the pheromone free air and leaving the strange plant-woman to fall to her knees, gripping her ice covered shoulder and mourning her plants.

He wasted little time returning to his Aesir form. No doubt the look of a frost giant would gain unwanted attention. There was also the issue of his nudity.

He walked on, found the streets empty of people for the next couple of blocks. The night sky was still clear, void of any rapid cloud cover much less the sounds of thunder. They had yet to follow him.

Strange. Surely Thor would check his precious Midgard after the events that transpired a mere year before. Why would they leave him to his own devices among the weak livestock?

Not to mention, with the surprise of landing in Midgard, he hadn't the chance to cloak himself from Heimdall. Surely they knew he was here.

Loki tried to put the thought out of his mind as he looked to his bare skin. The paleness of it would make it difficult to blend. And by the temperature, no doubt he would attract attention by walking around half nude. Idiotic Midgardians and their strange obsession with modesty...

He would have to find something to cover himself. Then he could worry about everything else.

-

There was little about this event that Thor could take. By the time all the warriors returned to Asgard, he was nearly blind with rage at his brother's hasty and unannounced retreat. He should have brought his end when he had the chance but, like the predictability of a sunset, there was always something to stop him from bringing about Loki's death. No matter how much he threatened. It was the most frustrating thought of them all.

After bringing Sif back to Asgard in order to tend to her wounds, he moved to talk to Heimdall about the location of his brother.

“I have lost sight of Loki the moment you charged.” there was the shadow of a smirk, but nothing more than that. “I must admit, I prayed you struck him down and he shattered under your rage. However, even then he wouldn't escape my sight completely.”

“What are the possibilities of my brother hiding behind his magic?”

The gatekeeper considered this. “It is possible, but there was not a sign of even his departure. It was as if he fell right where he stood.”

Thor nodded, but had already made up his mind. He gripped his hammer tightly and walked past Heimdall. “I will depart for Midgard and search for him by foot. No doubt his hunger for mischief will be his undoing.” As much as he didn't want to wait for the second boot to drop, a snake was hard to spot in the moments before its first strike.

In this time, he can at least warn those who can help or may be in need of his protection. He could keep a better eye on Midgard if he was there to do something as soon as Loki appeared again.

It couldn't take long.

-

The alley was dark and the streets were void. It was not a place for a woman of high class, but no one would care to ask her what she was doing walking the streets so late at night.

Especially not the man in the black hoodie holding her at knife point. “Give me all your money.”

She shook, frozen with the purse clutched tightly in her hand. “P-please don't... I... I don't have any-”

“Don't lie to me, bitch! Money, now!”

“You!”

The thug turned to see a shadow walking near him. Thin, no cape and no pointed ears. He could relax a bit. “Move along, buddy. Don't try to be a hero.”

“I require garb to blend into your realm.” The shadow looked him over for a moment then pointed at him. “The wardrobe you wear will suffice. Give it to me.”

He laughed and pulled back, his victim forgotten for the moment. “You ain't getting my clothes, man.”

“I do not recall leaving you with a choice.”

“Please, what're you gonna do? You got nothin' and I'm still packin heat. So, pretty boy, you got five seconds before I put a bullet in your-” He didn't have time to finish the sentence before he was kicked into the brick building.

Loki sighed and walked up to him casually before lifting him up by the neck. “I really wish you did not bleed. It would only serve as more a problem when your heroes finally spot me.” He tossed him back and caused the man to skid before the woman who still stood there in shock and fear.

By the time the trickster walked back and knelt down to take his prize, the man was unconscious. He pulled off the pants and hoodie and studied them both. They black denim would fit well enough as well as the boots to replace his own. The zipper of the hooded garment would make it easy to disrobe, but it was far below his usual armor. His nose crinkled and he let out a sigh before putting them on.

He spotted the knife and grabbed it, then looked again at the 'heat' to which this thug must be referring. He picked it up and quirked an eyebrow before tossing it to the side and looking at the woman. They locked eyes for a moment as Loki put up the hood for better cover.

He considered her for a moment before deciding she had nothing he wanted. However, another body would only serve to make the situation worse. He glared. “Why do you still stand here?”

She took that as her cue to snap out of it and run from the alley.

He watched her for a moment and considered where he would go. So far, he had yet to know exactly where he stood. The strange woman with the plants said something about “Gotham” but was that the name of her territory? The city? The country?

He walked on, eyes on the sky as a search light lit up a cloud and left an insignia of some sort. It told him nothing of his current location, but a caped shadow had him cautious.

Gotham, eh? Perhaps he should see which of Thor's pets owned this piece of land.

-

Most of Gotham's criminals knew to keep out of the street. Hell, most people in their right mind knew it was not a place to be when there was a high speed chase. And when a car slams into someone who could take it, it was usually a safe bet the madman in question stayed nearby to cause mayhem before the dark knight arrived.

It wasn't common for there to be a police car with a large, human sized dent in it without the person present. Only one person Bruce knew could leave something like this and survive, but he would be sure to show his face and check to make sure everyone was alright before taking off. But this...

“The deputy driving said a man just appeared out of nowhere while he was chasing down a few of Joker's men.” He looked at the car while the Commissioner explained. “When he went to look and see what he hit, he only saw the man leaving.”

“Was he able to describe him?”

“Not his face. He could only see the back of his head. Apparently, he has dark hair about shoulder length. But he was able to catch a glimpse of his clothes. He was wearing a strange, leather trench coat, black. Not something you could buy anywhere around here.”

Batman grimaced. “Aside from the car, he did no damage to anyone around here.”

“None that we know of. But the night's still young and we have no idea where he was heading. We can only hope he's as clueless as we are.”

“I'll keep an eye out for him or anything he may have done.” If he was able to do that much damage to a police car by simply standing in front of it, who knows what kind of trouble he could cause when he was actually looking to hurt someone.

He strode back to the batmobile and seconds later he was off in a hurry. Maybe there were a few people who saw him wandering around. Or maybe he could find him wandering around.

It didn't take long for a call to come in about an inconsolable Poison Ivy standing in an alley, cradling her frost-bitten plants.

She didn't even seem to notice Nightwing standing behind her, looking over the dead vines that had once attempted to crush the brick building beneath them. Now, it was frozen solid. He knocked against it. “This has Freeze written all over it.”

“But why would he suddenly attack? It just doesn't add up.”

“It wasn't Freeze.” Ivy finally spoke up and glared at the two men. “He was something else entirely! He looked like just some strangely dressed morsel for my babies. Then he...” Her voice grew softer as she remembered the events.

“So your baby bit off more than it could chew?” Nightwing turned to see Bruce kneeling down and picking up a torn green and black fabric.

“This is no time for jokes! There has been a fatality tonight, show respect!”

“Ivy, before this man froze your plants, did he say anything?”

“He called himself a god. Something that started with an L. I don't know, I was a little busy with my grieving to notice what some greenhorn villain was saying!”

He turned to Nightwing. “Let's go.”

“What about Ivy?”

“Leave her to grieve. It sounds like we have a much bigger problem.” With the leather garment still tight in his grip, Batman headed out of the alley. He would have to take a closer look at this material. Hopefully it would give him a better idea of who they were up against. And if this person was actually dangerous.

-

Tiffany had only ever heard of moments like this in fairy tales and romantic comedies. She never thought there would be a day where a Prince Charming would walk into the diner and sweep her off her feet.

But, on her night shift, he walked in and hesitantly lowered his hood. At first, she thought he was nothing more than the typical street thug and would come in, ruin the newly cleaned tables, order food that would be thrown around then leave without any concern to who would have to pay for the food.

But then he looked at her. For a moment, he just stared into her eyes. She was entranced by the different shades of green in this stranger's eyes. So clear, so full of mysterious thoughts.

When he smiled and asked her name, her knees went weak.

She got him a table and he ordered a coffee. He seemed unsure about the drink at first, but then he brought it to his lips and seemed disappointed with the taste. She made a joke about adding cream and sugar.

He did so. And a lot of it.

She laughed. “You sure like your sweets.” She immediately berated herself for the stupidity of the statement.

He smirked and took another glance at her. “Indeed.” The word was not one of pure thought.

If Tiffany had anything to say about this, they would be in bed together by the end of the night.

He invited her to sit down with him. He asked about her life in Gotham and she told him about how she had grown up in the city and remembered back when the crime rate wasn't so high. He told her he was from a foreign country here for a short holiday away from his admittedly overbearing family. He didn't tell her where he was from, but the accent made her assume England.

She was fine with that. She was very fine with that!

But then the thugs came in. She tensed at the white face paint and the circus masks on her head. It was worse than just some everyday thugs. These were Joker's Goons.

No one ever saw the same man twice and yet each one was as violent and enthusiastic to be in the gang as the last.

A gun was cocked. “Alright everyone, Listen up!”

Everyone in the diner froze and stared at the goons like frightened deer. All but one man, who just sipped at his coffee and watched the show.

“Everyone get down on the ground and fill the bags with everything you got! If it shines, it comes with me!”

The order was followed by all, except one. He seemed to lose interest and instead returned to his drink.

One of the goons pressed the gun to the side of his head. “You think we're joking or you just too stupid to follow orders?”

“If you would like to keep that arm, I suggest you removed your weapon from my person and leave now.”

“And who's gonna-” He screamed as his arm was suddenly dislocated from his shoulder. He hadn't even seen his potential victim move.

Loki stood and pushed the screaming man off to the side. When he saw one of the men move out of the corner of his eye, he took the switchblade and threw it. He didn't have to look to know it landed right between the man's eyes.

He smiled. “Does anyone else wish to challenge Loki?”

For a moment, no one moved. Everyone just stared at the newly outed maniac. But then, the smallest of the gang stepped up, a gun in his hand. He lifted his mask and trembled as he pulled at a necklace.

The god laughed. “This is where your hope lies?”

He sucked in a shaky breath and spoke quickly. “Loki, God of Mischief, Prince of Lies. I am the holder of your summon.”

Loki's throat closed and he paled.

Seeing the falter in Loki's confidence, the goon straightened up and spoke clearer. “As your summoner, I command you to kneel.”

There was a heavy weight on his shoulders that was getting increasingly difficult to fight. He dropped to one knee and growled. “You make a grave mistake, boy.”

The goon was too busy celebrating the success of his plan. He couldn't believe it worked! Now he could prove to the boss he was useful.

-

The goon who summoned Loki made it back to the hideout with the god in tow. He walked right up to the Boss's second in command. He grinned widely at her as he presented his successful summoning. He forced Loki to prove his abilities through mostly harmless spells. Small projectiles and the ability to change his form were among the tricks.

Loki felt like a trained monkey.

She looked impressed. “So, how does it work? Do ya have some sorta control thing on him?”

The minion nodded. But he was feeling cocky. “Loki, explain the way your imprisonment works for the lovely lady.”

Loki sneered at the words, but continued on. “I am in debt to any who hold the amulet which now exists around Master's neck. I will be bound to this person until such a time as the destruction of said amulet or my release voiced by the holder.”

“So anyone who's got that controls you?”

A barely visible smirk appeared right before the barely visible nod.

She grinned. “Nice!” She pulled a hammer from no where and smashed in the head of the minion.

The exchange of hands was quick. Seconds later, the woman was gesturing for him to follow by a pat on the thigh. “If you're really who they say, Mr. J's gonna be thrilled.”

He watched the woman walk off, his interest piked the moment that hammer came down on the man's head. He looked to the body for a moment, skull completely crushed under the might of her weapon. No one dared to call her out or challenge the act. No one fought to control him. In fact, they all moved out of the way so she could get the piece. They feared her and she wasn't even the one in charge.

He smirked widely and followed behind his new captor. Even if he was here against his will, perhaps this 'Mister J' and his lover will provide some much needed entertainment until he figured out a way out of this entire situation.

-

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. The material from this person's clothing wasn't made like normal leather. It wasn't any species from the planet and he made sure to check them all. Then he moved onto the metal pieces attached.

The metal itself was something of another world as well, but he was more concerned with the images engraved on it. The shoulder piece had the face of a wolf while another, partially broken piece had an engraving of a snake. He searched for the link between them, he even made sure the leather wasn't made from their skin. But, there only seemed to be one story that linked both a snake and a wolf properly.

The story involved a wolf known as Fenrir and a snake named Jormundgand. In the story, they take down two different gods under the order of their father. It didn't make much sense.

Until Bruce saw the name of their father. Then everything clicked. He told Ivy he was a god. The clothing was something from another world.

It wasn't that much of a stretch when Bruce really put thought into it. Had Clark appeared during the Viking ages, no doubt he would be worshipped as a God as well. And with enough time, he would undoubtedly begin to believe it himself.

But what would a person worshipped in a country thousands of miles away be doing in the streets of Gotham? If his research was correct, this particular god was imprisoned under the power of the king and would not arise again until some sort of Fall of Gods.

Maybe it would just be best to get this man out of his city before someone else found him and decided to see exactly what he could do. But the problem still stood on how to get Loki out. He didn't even know why he was here in the first place. And while there were plenty of stories on his abilities and achievements, there were very few on weaknesses outside of his fellow Aesir keeping him in his place. Unfortunately, the only one he knew was the maniac with the hammer and he was barely sure he counted.

He needed to see Loki and find out exactly what he was dealing with. “Alfred. I'm going back out.”

Alfred nodded. “Of course, Master Wayne. Should I contact Master Grayson or will you be attempting this alone?”

“Tell him to meet me at City Hall. I want him to know what's going on.” It couldn't hurt to keep him updated on the events.


	2. Chapter 2

“This 'Mister J' of whom you speak. Is he that of a mortal man?”

Harley looked to Loki in confusion and paused her steps. He didn't know of her Puddin'? Who has stepped foot in Gotham City without knowing about the notorious Clown that ruled here. “You should already know about the Joker, right? Aren't ya supposed to be an all seeing God or something?”

“You confuse me with another.”

A small nagging voice crept in Harley's mind. Maybe this man wasn't who he claimed to be. Maybe he was just some weird back-alley magician. But still, even then he should know the Joker, right? She would humor the newcomer for now. “My Puddin' is the head honcho in this city. He controls everything and everyone!”

“Does this include this so called 'Batman'?”

“You really are completely clueless, aren't ya?” She couldn't bring herself to grace that question with a response. Instead, she just kept walking and played with the amulet around her neck. Right, she supposedly controlled him. “Mouth shut until I talk to ya, is that clear enough?”

She glanced back and was greeted by the glaring eyes. He sneered at her, but only responded with a mumbled 'Yes, Master' and no more. He didn't demand any more answers from her. There were no more questions, no statements about the current situation, not even a snide comment.

Well, maybe he was a better actor than she thought!

Loki wasn't sure what he was expecting as he was led through the lair. Men were everywhere, hunched and looking at him like they all had secrets to keep. All of them were clowns of some sort. Some wore masks, broken rubber attached to the front of their faces. Others simply decided make up was the best route. He counted the weapons silently and found they didn't have a few guns, but an arsenal of weapons better suited for armies.

He tried to imagine their boss. His men, all grotesque creatures, did not make him look any better in his mind. He imagined a large man, leader by pure strength and not much else. A man like that would be easy to overthrow. From there, Loki could take his base, his men and his weapons. From there, he could create his own army and keep up the guise of this “Mister J” at least for a bit longer.

“Now hold still. We wouldn't want this to blow too early.” The voice behind the door was unique, a playful whine and much higher than the god would expect.

Harley pushed the door open and immediately perked up much more. “Puddin'! I have a gift for you!”

The man had his back to the two but it didn't take much to tell he was a man of small stature. His purple suit did nothing to hide his thin frame. His shoulders slumped a bit as he let out a sigh of exasperation. “Harley, this is not the time. Now go put your clothes back on!” The man took that moment to turn around and glare at her. But seeing she was indeed fully clothed and with another person confused him.

Loki was more confused by the sight of this boss. He was just barely passable as a human. No human had such a white face. His lips were wider than normal, by birth or alteration Loki couldn't be sure. He was a strange creature, Loki was quickly becoming accustomed to them in this city.

The strange clown man considered Loki for a moment. It wasn't often Harley felt the need to bring in a new recruit to see him; they tended to do that themselves when they had a concern. Lately, the body count from such escapades has been low. But there was something... different. He held himself too well, stood too tall. His skin was too clean. His age was hard to pinpoint.

Joker pointed at him and looked to Harley. “What's this?”

Loki sneered at being regarded as a 'this' but said nothing. All three ignored the muffling pleas behind them.

Harley grinned and grabbed hold of Loki's face, squishing it and warping his expression. A pale hand twitched, but she didn't acknowledge it. He wouldn't be able to harm her. “One of the guys brought him in today. He's a magician of some sort!” She looked to the god. “Talk to him, would you? Tell him what you're all about.”

The god regarded the clown for a moment. He stood taller, squared his shoulders to be as intimidating as possible before speaking. “I am Loki of Asgard; God of Mischief. I once had your world in my grasp only to have it taken from me-”

“By some freak in a costume?” Joker laughed. He wasn't the least bit intimidated. “And you call yourself a god? What kind of all powerful god gets taken down by a man in tights?”

He stood for a moment, stunned by the outright disrespect. It took a moment for the shock to fade, then the insult sank in. Loki snarled, magic crackling in his palm. “How dare you mock me!”

“Please. I don't even need to mock you. You've done that all yourself.” He turned away from them and waved dismissively. “Harley, this man is a joke. Not even a funny one. Get rid of him.”

“But, Pudd...” She tensed as Loki moved and grabbed Joker by the back of the neck. Without much movement, the clown was in the wall near the door.

He coughed and laughed to himself, his smile curling in a manner both disturbing and obscene. “Is that all? Bats can to better and he's usually full of bullets!” He pulled out his revolver and shot five times.

Four landed on his chest, but didn't stop the god from getting any closer. The last one was shot nearly point blank in his face. His body jerked back, head turned as if he'd been slapped, but then he turned and glared darkly at the Joker, the metal remnants falling from his cheek like dust. The clown could see something in Loki's eyes which began to cloud over and make them appear stark white. He was grabbed by the throat and dragged up the wall. “I will now succeed in something your precious 'Bats' could never!” Magic pooled into his palm and his hand moved to strike.

“Stop!”

He was forced to freeze, his striking hand hairs away from removing the Joker's head from his body. The clown could feel the magic tingling against his jaw, like little needles biting at his skin.

Loki still glared up at his target as his current master moved behind him. She forced him away and stood between the two as Joker was dropped. “Don't you hurt Mr. J! You get me?”

The god's nose crinkled just a little at the order. “Understood.”

Harley kept on her brave face. “Good boy.” She then turned to her boss and helped him stand properly. “You okay, Sweet-ums?”

The Joker stared at Loki and for now, he couldn't find himself to be angry. They came in here with an intent to show him a powerful being. And now they had his attention. “That thing you were about to do on me. Do it to him.”

Loki turned and looked at the man tied to a chair. His mouth covered by a piece of duct tape and a homemade bomb was strapped to his chest. He still wore a well-tailored suit, tie draped around his neck and shirt front open. Clearly, he was of some importance, but no one Loki would know. He thrashed in his seat and begged for mercy with his eyes.

He smirked. Even if this man was not holding the amulet, the god had no issues following this order. If he couldn't take his aggression out on his first target, why not the one gift wrapped for his convenience?

The magic came to his hand once more as he walked over to the man. He cupped him by the chin and exposed his neck. The other hand moved, magic slicing at his neck and consuming the spot near his jaw. The man screamed behind his gag as the glow took over his head like a cage. Loki stepped back and a second later the magic snapped in, crushing the head like a grape. When the glow disappeared, there was nothing left of the head attached to the neck. It simply dropped the remains over the body. It fell over the body as its container simply disappeared in a drop of blood and crushed organ.

It was not one of Loki's favorite moves, but high on the list of gruesome. It showed the witnesses he was not one to be crossed.

There was silence in the room as the two mortals took it all in. He suspected they would fear his abilities, run from the room in attempt to preserve their own lives. It would make this entire thing a little less difficult.

But no. Instead, there was a cackle. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and the Joker grinned widely. “Welcome to the team, Sport. We could definitely use someone with your talents!”

 -

The two stood on the roof. Nightwing crossed his arms and took in what he was just told. It wasn't as if he didn't believe Bruce. Stranger things have happened to them, after all. But most of the insane villains of Gotham came about their abilities by some horrible accident. Not a birthright or through training. That was usually saved for the heroes of this world.

He sighed. Aliens were always a pain to take down. “So, how will we do this?”

“First, we have to figure out how he got here. If we're lucky, he's not here by choice and we can bargain with him.”

“What if he _is_ here by choice?”

Batman clenched his jaw tight. It was something he didn't want to think about. From what he read, this 'god' wasn't necessarily evil. He just had an attraction to anything that others would see as a prank. Unfortunately, gods had a knack for forgetting just how fragile a human life could be. Death is a possibility even if he only means to play. It was a childish way of looking at things, but that was the power of this Scandinavian god.

That's saying Loki was as well-meaning as possible.

The dark hero sighed through his nose. “Then we have to find a way to send him back, no matter what. For now, let's work on finding him before someone else. Be prepared for a fight but assume we can reason with him.”

And hope no one got any ideas once they figured out who and what he was.

- 

Days past. Midgard was quiet, almost disturbingly so. There was no sign of any magic-guided villains since the disappearance of his brother. The team thought this meant a plan. He stayed underground to prepare for the next move, possibly gathering followers to help his cause.

But Thor could feel it in his gut. If there was a plan concerning evil mortals on Midgard, Loki would not be there to lead or aid in their escapades.

The world was in a hush. He could see his father's ravens soar the skies many times, but they would never stop. Surely if they found anything that may be a shadow of where the trickster hid, they would inform him. But there was nothing. With all the technology and magic keeping watchful eyes on the planet, there was still no sign.

Even Loki wasn't this good.

Thor sat at the top of a city tower, hand on his mighty hammer as he considered it. Perhaps Loki didn't travel to Midgard after all. Perhaps he was in another realm; with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, or among the dwarves. He could have even shifted his gender and now lurked among the Valkyrie. Each and every thought sounded increasingly ridiculous. It was more believable that he never left Asgard. And if that were the case, he would already be caught.

But if he wasn't here or in any other realm, then where?

The thunderer stood and made a return trip to Asgard. He was sure now that his Avenger friends knew of Loki's escape, their eyes would be open to any movement that could be the trickster.

He spoke to Heimdall. The man said nothing. Only giving Thor a forlorn glance before returning his eyes to the Nine. He would head to speak to his father, but then a scream of pain cut through the air. He knew that voice. He knew that cry from battle and much more.

Sif.

He ran and burst into the room. The warrior still screamed, her body arched and thrashed as if to try and get away from the pain. The healers looked around wildly, few reached out to pin her down but to no avail. They were of magic, bodies lacking the strength she used on a regular basis. Sif could take all of them out in seconds if she were in a proper state. But there was no saying the strength would not return.

It was a perfect time for Thor to arrive. He strode over to the bed and tried to force Sif down without harming her too much. To the others, it must look like manhandling. But he knew just how much she could take before her bones would give way. His hold was more gentle than anything they could understand.

Sif wasn't done. She cried out and writhed under the strong hands. She pleaded for the pain to end as if Loki himself stood there and smirked at her torture. It ended in a loud scream where she spoke words he could not understand. Then, her eyes rolled back and her body fell limp. For a moment, Thor worried this would be the end.

But her chest still heaved and her heart still beat.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. One of the healers looked to him with a grim expression. She lowered her head. “My apologies, Mighty Thor, but we will need to take a great deal of time without your presence.”

He didn't want to leave now. But Thor straightened up slightly and nodded. “Of course.” He would have to continue down the same path as before. Surely the All-Father would know something about this.

- 

The day Loki was brought in, Harley stormed from the room alone, with a pout and no amulet. Any gang member that saw her gave her a wide berth. She wasn't one to be messed with, especially when angry. No one knew what was said in that room between the two, but there was a slight shift in power the moment that foreign man stepped out of the room. He spoke to no one but Harley and the boss. Any who stood in his way found themselves without legs a moment later. The body count increased, but Gotham didn't exactly have a shortage of small-time criminals trying to make a name for themselves.

There were hushed whispers around the gang. Those who kept low would occasionally catch a glimpse of the man commonly referred to as 'Joker's Pet.' Some of the surviving older members were kind enough to warn new recruits to keep a distance. Others would play a game with the newbies by daring them to go up and ask him a question.

One discovers how quickly a body could be crushed if you ask the wrong question. “Is it true you're brothers with-” is the most that particular henchmen got out.

It took Loki an hour on his first day to learn about all the heroes. There was no man of iron in this realm. Instead, they had a man with black tights and a cowl of a bat. Instead of a soldier from another time, they had a guardian from another planet. Instead of a green beast, they had another flying man in green who could create a beast, a fist, or a weapon with only a thought.

And instead of a God of Thunder, they had a woman much like Sif in power and in looks. Although with a stranger costume and a lasso that he knew the Valkyrie warrior would never use even if she was out of options.

There were a few others he discovered in his research, but they were nothing more than a joke. A man who spoke to fish would be no threat to a god who killed giants without batting an eye. An archer that reminded him of the marksman he once controlled. And a man with super speed. He didn't know quite how to take him seriously, but he couldn't be sure as to why.

But Gotham City was not their playground. It belonged to the Batman and his band of misfits. That was the creature he wanted to meet. And he would do it soon.

He shifted his focus. On his off days, Loki spent most of his time lurking around the shadows and simply taking everything in. His powers stayed mostly under lock and key, things that could destroy buildings could not be summoned without permission. Torturing a group of humans was something else entirely. The Joker didn't particularly care what happened to his minions. The god wondered why they continued to show up at all.

But they did come in handy. Heading to Arkham, they were the perfect decoys. Covered in face paint and masks, they didn't even need to say the gang name or the name of their boss. And while the police focused on them, Loki moved away. He was never one for clown make-up and costumes, especially if it caused more problems for him. Right now, no one in Gotham knew his face. But today, that would change.

The walls of the asylum were layers and layers of concrete. A fortress which housed the criminally insane. While the clowns continued to occupy the attention of many different guards, others lead Loki in for his apparent visitation. The god pretended to have no affiliation with the men. And walking in with the hooded sweatshirt and pants kept him from being seen as someone out of the ordinary.

They checked him for weapons and dangerous objects. Twice. They would find nothing. Anything truly dangerous would not be on him until he needed it. He just played along and allowed them to treat him just as they would another criminal. After all, each and every one of them would be dead the moment he left.

He went through scanners. Let them pat him down. Even check inside his mouth for anything that could be used to pick a lock. Had he not been under orders, the officers would be dead from the moment one of them tried to touch him. He was to release inmates first and the best way to do that was to get into the room with them. He claimed to see a man named Edward. He watched the guards sneer and give him a hard glare as if he were the one who earned it by the simple mention of the name.

He wondered if the guards on Asgard were the same way whenever a someone outside of the royal family mentioned him.

As soon as they finished checking him, Loki was led into a small room. There, he was told to sit and two guards stayed to watch him. Doors away, the god could hear the unlocking of cells and the shouts of inmates. Metal slammed shut and echoed through the halls. He kept his hands on the table and dared a smile to one of the officers. “Have you worked here long?”

He got no response.

It didn't matter. They were obviously trained for tricks not only from the inmates, but the visitors as well. But Loki would bet they never saw someone do what he would pull off today.

He looked up as a man in a prison jumpsuit was led in and pushed into the chair. He didn't say a word as they locked his wrists to a small hook on the table. Only when they stepped away did he truly look at his visitor. His eyes were hazed, possibly from lack of sleep or too much medication forcing him docile. Loki couldn't be sure.

Edward frowned. “You're not who I expected.”

“I rarely am.” The god looked to the metal rings and snorted. No seals, no technology. Just thick metal plated in silver. Child's play. “But I am here to inform you of your eviction from Arkham Asylum.”

The guards looked to each other in confusion and thought back to every step taken before they sat this man down. He had nothing on him, not so much as a tattoo.

Edward just quirked an eyebrow. “Is this a _permanent_ eviction?”

“I would say so. By the time you leave, there will be no more asylum, after all.”

The guards grew more tense and watched Loki's every move. They gripped their guns tightly and focused on his hands. They never moved from their place on the table, fingers laced casually. They couldn't see the soft glow in his eyes.

Edward laughed. “You're a good comedian. Didn't even need a punchline for that-” his chains suddenly melted off him and the guards collapsed. “-joke.”

Loki stood and grabbed one of the guns. He handed it to Edward. “You have ten minutes before this building is destroyed. I suggest you run, for I will not wait.”

“Why am _I_ being given the head start?”

Loki snorted. “I understood you were good at solving riddles. Figure it out on your own.”

He walked to the door and with a power much too great for a man his size, Loki kicked it down.

A group of guards were there, ready for him. As soon as he stepped out, he was shot countless times in the chest and stomach. His body twitched as the bullets landed, but did nothing else until they finished shooting. Then, with a simple wave of his hand, they were all shot back.

Only one was left standing, shaking as he clung to his empty rifle. Loki walked up to him and smirked as he flinched away from the disk being handed to him. “Play this over the intercom and you will be spared.”

The guard didn't hesitate. He grabbed the disk and ran off with it, nearly tripping over his own feet as he did.

The god watched him run off before going the other direction. To the cell blocks.

It was only a few minutes before the high-pitch tones of the Joker blared through the speakers. _“Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman of Arkham._ _This is your new warden!”_

Loki glanced at the cells and looked to where the main power line would sit. Not that it mattered. The doors seemed to smash open on their own as waves of green and yellow light filtered into the bars. As soon as they opened, the light faded and they were back to the cold grey metal.

_“I am here to announce you are all free to go! I won't bore you with the details, but let's just say we are beginning a reconstruction of the asylum. In the next few minutes, this entire area will become a lot more...spacious. Something more like a vacant lot.”_

The in-mates moved out from their cells in confusion, but most grinned and sprinted from the cell, ready to return to the streets of Gotham. But they weren't all. The larger, more insane had a sub-level to themselves, all cells built specifically for them.

Loki walk past all the in-mates, most not even giving him a second glance.

_“Be sure to hurry out, though! My new associate, Loki, is not known for his patience. Unlike me, he wouldn't care if he crushed you all like bugs!”_

The god smirked at the mention as he tore down door by door in the sub levels. They were all strange creatures. A man with half his face melted and deformed. Another with super strength. One who looked rather ordinary but studied him with cold and calculated eyes. One who looked as if he should be long since dead, but still walked out without so much as a limp.

_“For those of you who live, enjoy your new life in Gotham and have a nice day. Don't let the Bats hit you on the way out!”_

Some ran for a small room with items collected from them. Others didn't bother and just ran out. Most Loki didn't expect to ever see again. That was fine. It was a plan with which the trickster had become quite familiar. This break out had nothing to do with gaining favor from the people on the inside.

It was about creating havoc. These people would repay them just by doing what they did best.

Loki gave them time to run and instead decided to take a look around. It was an impressive building. To someone being put here for the first time, it would be downright intimidating. But that seemed to be the motive behind everything in this city. Be the strongest, be the most terrifying. That's why everyone feared the Batman. That's why Joker let everyone know the man about to destroy this building was under his command. The one with the most power had the upper-hand. It was something Loki knew well.

And right now, without Thor breathing down his neck, without a large green beast beating him into the ground, he felt that power. On this night, Loki was invincible.

People were still running from the building when Loki walked out. Some guards stayed to try and keep the inmates back. Most died in the first wave. Some of the stronger, braver, and dumber criminals stayed to watch. Loki could see them in the distance, turned to watch the final fall of their cages and the power of this new man none had seen before. He stopped by the building. He turned and merely touched the concrete wall. Guards pointed their guns at him and screamed at him to get away. To come quietly and they wouldn't shoot.

“Imbeciles.” He smiled and push off the asylum. His handprint glowed green and yellow for a moment before it cracked right between the middle and ring finger. The crack led up the wall and spiderwebbed along the building. It was as if this fortress were a mere house of cards, collapsing unpredictably and painfully loud.

Loki only stood and watched, turning just enough to shout to the police. “I believe you should take this chance to run, lest you wish to die.”

They paused for a moment. Unarmed and afraid, they looked back at the smirking madman and the crumbling building. To them it appeared as a single touch caused Gotham's greatest creation to fall like ash. But that was impossible! Wasn't it?

The cracking echoed and a distant wall fell. There were screams of panic that ended abruptly, but Loki still didn't flinch. He liked watching his handiwork when he could.

The guards ran. From some place near the gates, Loki could hear cheering and clapping. He chuckled and walked away slowly.

He caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look at it, it met his jaw in a rush of leather and metal. His head snapped around, more out of surprise than actual pain. Sure, he didn't think this demolition would go unnoticed. But from what he already learned about this particular hero, he thought he would hang back and observe. At least for the night.

But there was no courtesy of the first-time offense. No banter about how he was out of time or offerings of alcohol as he “threatened”. Just right into the fight. He felt like he was back on Asgard. All this fighter lacked, aside from the obvious upper body strength, was the all too familiar battle cry. 'Have at Thee!'

Perhaps he missed Thor. If only a little.

In a moment of instinct, Loki was on the defense. The man was clearly a fighter of the highest regard. If the god could see his eyes, he was sure he would be looking for pressure points seconds before slamming down a fist or a boot.

He would find very little. The attacks felt like a tickle compared to his usual sparring matches. At this point, Loki was just playing with him. And he knew it.

A kick was blocked by an arm. Batman didn't even realize he was grabbed until he was already in the air. His body slammed into the ground, cracking a part of the stone wall of the new ruins. He got to his feet and staggered a bit.

Loki hopped down and sauntered up to him. The dark hero could tell he was feeling particularly arrogant. He had the upper hand and it was clear to them both. Batman took this moment to study him, a camera in the mask constantly recording so he could look over them again later.

The god spoke as the vision changed and switched to calculate as much as possible. A dense skeleton's jaw, much heavier than a human's, moved to the deep voice. “Impressive. All the others did not fair as well as you.” Switch to heat scanning and found his opponent was a form of blues, purples and blacks. The computer compared his temperature to Mr. Freeze. He was colder.

“I'm not like the others.”

He switched back and scanned the amused face. “So I've heard.” Data base showed no matches to any criminal record. No surprise. Surely if someone with this much power rose anywhere on the planet, it would be headlining news. The disaster would be known world-wide. Maybe he truly did come from some far off land.

There was a hush over the ruins for a very brief moment. All of the in-mates must've ran off at the appearance of the Batman. The void they left was soon filled with sirens. Police appearing all too late. Batman ignored them. “Why are you here, Loki?”

He didn't seem at all surprised by the mention of his name. He just smiled casually and made the hero feel as though they were discussing a movie rather than an impromptu demolition.“To be quite honest? It was a flaw by some cosmic encounter. I never intended to step foot on this strange version of Midgard.” He didn't intend on being on _any_ version of Midgard, actually. But the hero didn't need to know that. Such knowledge would be a waste.

There was a shift in Batman's shoulders as some tension fell away from the dark clad form. Hope, maybe? “It doesn't have to be this way. We can work on a way to send you back.”

He laughed. “You believe I would return to my Asgard? When this realm lacks the means to defeat me?” He moved and suddenly, Batman was on his knees, a boot at the back of his neck. “No, my friend. I will rule you all. I will create this world into my kingdom and there is nothing you can do to stop it.”

There was the sound of a helicopter above them, a spotlight on the god and Gotham's protector. “This is your last chance. We have you surrounded. Put your hands up or we will be forced to open fire.”

Loki grinned and stepped away from the Batman. He looked up at the helicopter, then to the police cars rushing in to further show him just how outnumbered he was. The grin didn't fade as the hero stood. Loki bowed to him. “Until we meet again, Batman.”

With the blink of an eye, he was gone. Only a line of blue smoke to show were he once stood. It was clearly ice, but non-sentient. The god was no longer here. He left behind the icy smoke and a deep echoing laugh, very different from the Joker's but just as mischievous.

Police swarmed in, guns at the ready. They would find nothing more. Loki was gone, probably already back in his hideout. Now that everyone knew his face, it would be much harder for him to hide.

But even if someone spotted him on the streets, would anyone be able to do anything about it? Bruce feared the answer to this question the most.

He had to find a way to take Loki down. And quickly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who might not have noticed, I'm leaning more for the Hamill Joker than the Ledger Joker. Nothing against Ledger's Joker, I love him as much as Hiddleston's Loki. It's just Hamill's Joker has a lot more to work with.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this may be a little slow so I apologize ahead of time.


End file.
